monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Admin Election/Epikart
Epikart's Application (Election) * Hello, my name is Epikart, and this is my user page. * I've been around since September 11th, meaning I'm currently at 2 months and 2 days on the wiki (Okay, so hear me out, I swear I'm not braindead.) * Even if most of them are small, I've made 1,761 edits to this wiki thus far, and maybe a whole quarter of them actually meant something! * I believe I am qualified for Admin because I've seen a whole hell of a lot throughout this game, having learned quite a bit the whole time. While I don't know absolutely everything, I can usually learn properly about it with one quick run-through of the other FANDOM wiki. Even beyond that, I'm on this site all the fuckin' time, with my email always in a separate tab so I know exactly when just about anything happens around here. * Additional Info: I'm already on the Ranking Council, so you can check out that page for my previous election. I'm also one of few people that use proper grammar and shit like that on this wiki, so I'm not a pain to try and decipher, unlike some people. *cough cough Apple please proofread what you write cough cough* Do you vote for Epikart to be an admin? Pro Master666: This will be a controversial vote, but I say NO. Why do I say no?! Epik, you’d be a fantastic admin, this isn’t changing that, but, I think that you still need a couple of weeks or even a month to fully be great on this wiki, not that you aren’t already, but I think you can improve. I want to vote yes, but your limited time on this wiki is a setback in my eyes, so until then, I hope you can improve. Guil: Nyet. You've been here for 2 months lmao. Applepie: no, cause u have only been here for two month, so you do not have the requirements, but after u reach 3 month, i will vote yes and also i skip english classes. Black Destruction 92: I'm voting yes. I've watched Epikart for a while, and I can see that he actually has some sense of maturity and etiquette. Although he's a little blunt at times, he usually is pretty soft about it. I really don't care if he didn't meet the requirement. I think he's up for the job. Kyrem13: Sure, come on in, the water's fine. Epikart's Second Election Hi there, it's me again. I know I've already tried before, but that was when I had only 2 months under my belt. That was wrong, but now I have the required 3 months (Yay), so I'm trying again, since the majority of my nos were because of being illegal. Because I'm feeling lazy and have to use a slow-ass Kindle rn, though, I'm just gonna copy-paste my old one with minor updates, so come and suffer with me. * Hello, my name is Epikart, and this is my user page. * I've been around since September 11th, so I have made the 3 month requirement. * Even if most of them are small, I've made 1,761 edits to this wiki thus far, and maybe a whole quarter of them actually meant something! * I believe I am qualified for Admin because I've seen a whole hell of a lot throughout this game, having learned quite a bit the whole time. While I don't know absolutely everything, I can usually learn properly about it with one quick run-through of the other FANDOM wiki. Even beyond that, I'm on this site all the fuckin' time, with my email always in a separate tab so I know exactly when just about anything happens around here. * Fallblade has added a new question to answer, so I should probably answer that. As admin, I know for a fact I'd be very rapid in moving monsters on the Viability Ranking when ranks have been decided. As for vandals, that's also something I can usually detect immediately and fix up whatever they've done, and I know when someone needs blocking on this site. Overall, I can guarantee I'd take the role with the respect and efficiency it needs. * Additional Info: I'm already on the Ranking Council, so you can check out that page for my previous election. I'm also one of few people that use proper grammar and shit like that on this wiki, so I'm not a pain to try and decipher, unlike some people. *cough cough Apple please proofread what you write cough cough* Do you vote for Epikart to be an admin? Kyrem13 (Admin): I voted yes before, gonna do it again. Guil: No. I won't go into absolute detail here, but I do not see you as a good fit for Admin. All I'm gonna say to the people that aren't in the Ranking Council (and therefore have no business knowing more) is that we really don't like each other. (EDIT: I'd also like to say that I feel this election is rushed, I don't think 3 months is enough time to make a good admin) Applepie: No, after you deleted some comments, its a hard no, thats on the way to become another Guil, also thretening to delete monster pages. Meow-Skeeter: I'd say NO because u haven't rly been here a long time, once you hit a year or so, i'd say try again Shadowstorm48: So since I'm an admin now, I get my vote to count here. I'm going to vote yes. Admins don't need to always know which monsters are the best and be right on everything, and I think you've been here long enough to figure out what is good and what is bad on this wiki. I think you'll be able to figure out what to do, and as long as you don't screw anything big up (which I'm not worried about since you haven't done that anywhere in your 1800 or so edits) you should be a fine admin. Although others have expressed their issues with you applying so soon after 3 months, I don't think it's that bad. Although you did do that, you are very active here and I think enough to be able to make up for that and be an admin. Yoshijr: I'm voting no for admin because the site doesn't need that many admins and the current ones are doing there jobs well. Also, while the toxicity issues have gone down (good job), they are still there. Instead of giving you admin, I will instead give you Content Moderator allowing for you to edit the Viability Ranking and have other special editing priveledges. The admins have agreed to make you and everyone in the RC Content Mods Fallblade: Not anymore, threatening to delete wiki pages + trying to delete comments for your own good. And the anger issues means another guil monkaS, not gonna risk this wiki getting deleted Category:Past Elections